The Man Behind the Gun
by Krys Yuy
Summary: One dares to see what lays beneath the surface of a man, who has always been interpreted as a cold soldier. Only she will get a true look at the man behind the gun. Will she get more than she bargained for? "The only thing scarier than finding Mr. Wrong..
1. Who Am I?

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the anime mentioned. The several series belong to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
Dedications: To Usa-oneesan, her oneesan Eternal SailorM, my new oneesan, Himi-oneesan, D-chan, and Chibi Tenshi.*grins*  
  
******************************  
The Man Behind the Gun  
Chapter 1 - Who Am I?  
Author: Krys Yuy  
******************************  
  
War.  
  
It was the only thing that existed in the person's mind. Death and destruction permeated the air, making you want to close off your own oxygen supply. Scenes of blood, shed for no reason at all, replayed themselves again and again. Distinct images of gory corpses and battered bodies of soldiers were there wherever you looked. A sense of foreboding was in the atmosphere, as if indicating the termination of all living beings that hadn't already died. Screams of agony and sobs of grief accompanied the many visions of extinction. Barely a minute of this could make one lose all sanity.  
  
Yet, the person who's mind was filled with all this was alive and well. Living each day with an empty soul. Impassive expressions was all that was shown when any man, woman, or child died by his hands, either on purpose or accident. Never flinching when his finger pulled the trigger and let a death sentence fly to the unsuspecting victim. Calm exposure on the outside, never faltering when duty called. Never letting his conscience get in the way of the purpose of his living.  
  
This person was a machine. Following instructions and orders given by another, he carries them out with no question. No disobedience ever wavered from his form. One would see him as a person who could think for himself, which was true, yet at the same time, wasn't. He could come up with a battle plan in no less than a few hours. Decide what he wanted to wear or do for the day. However, with a direct order given by one of his superior officers, he would drop whatever he was doing and follow that command.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Destiny.  
  
It was the only thing that existed in the person's mind. Events of a time long forgotten replay themselves to someone who was forced to see it all. To see the first life lived and the annihilation of a kingdom which ruled the universe. The enemies that came and conquered a peaceful time returned. In the end, they were defeated, but more came. More challenged the keeper of an ancient artifact with no success. They were destroyed again and again by the power of a unique person. There were so many images, so many memories. They were viewed in a never-ending circle of pain and joy.  
  
Too early had this person been awakened. Too soon to be weighed down with the responsibilities of a warrior. With smiles and laughter, she manages to fool those around her into thinking that she's just a plain and simple girl. Under that disguise, she leads defenders in the war against evil. She does all she can, but it never seems to be enough for the team she guides. Never supported fully, never truly encouraged to go ahead.  
  
To protect those she loves and cares, a shield is created. Clumsy and child-like, she lives an illusion each day. Forced to hide her true self from those she loves and cares for, afraid for them to get hurt... afraid for them to die at the hands of *her* enemies, not theirs. Underneath, she makes wise decisions and puts up with the hurt she feels as people treat her like she's worth nothing at all. By the way she acts, she can never be mistaken for the split identity she lives as. Her enemies see her as someone weak and fearful. Therefore, she is greatly underestimated.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You could call him a monster, a killer. Someone with nothing at all. No feelings, not capable of loving. In a sense, that is true. He does whatever he can do to fulfill his mission. Whatever comes in his way will be directly eliminated. What you don't know is that he was raised this way. He was raised to be an assassin. Who would bring up a child knowing only violence? That will be told another time. As a result of his childhood, he knew nothing about the games or activities that kids his age did. Instead of the regular Hide 'n Seek, he played Seek. That is, he sought out an object, say a disk or papers, and retrieved it. While boys had plastic dull gray toys shaped like weapons, he had a sleek, silver magnum.  
  
Emotions were buried somewhere deep within himself. So long had he gone without them, they were truly starting to dwindle. To be lost forever in a sea of blood and death. He sometimes showed irritation and annoyance, but that was all. Love, joy, happiness, and others were drowning... never surfacing in the deep ebony abyss of the nothingness residing in him. They yearned to be set free, to be able to live and soar. To stomp upon the hate which dominated their master. But alas, they lived each day never knowing what it was like to be free from the prison of blackness. They looked back longingly to the days when he was born and just a small child growing from a tender age. That was when they roamed without their present cage, radiating from the child. But then, their master was left alone without family and they were cut off from him... seemingly for eternity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You could call her a ditz, a crybaby. Someone who was whiny and selfish, who didn't deserve the status of a princess or leader. That's where you are wrong. Sure, if you look directly on the surface, that's what you'll find. But, underneath all that, you would discover a brave and courageous girl, too wise for one so young. Willing to face the taunts, the teases, the pain... in order to throw suspicion another way. She is the one who sacrifices it all, so that others may live their dream and become what they want. Yet, they call her selfish when she tries to escape the chaos that is her life for at least the time being.  
  
She has a reason for this lie she lives. To be ruled by destiny at the age of fourteen can cause drastic changes in one's character. She does it to become free for a few hours and also to protect those around her. She wants to live a normal life where all she has to worry about is boys and clothing. That dream disappeared the moment she accepted a pink brooch from a talking purple feline. That was when she unknowingly gave in to the destiny that would plan out her whole life. She has a prince, even a daughter in the future. She becomes the queen of the entire world. But is she happy?  
  
* * * * *  
  
These two are kindred spirits in a variety ways. They live a charade in the cruel reality which hit them full force. They represent the two sides of coin. Total opposites, yet alike in more ways than one. They struggle with their inner conflict and turmoil. They want to end it all. End the confusion, end the total emptiness which eats at their very soul. But they can't... because they're needed to fight in their own versions of war.  
  
Neither realizes it, but they thrive on the battle field, loving the particular rush one gets. They both want peace, but at times, they need to feel the adrenaline run through their veins. To feel the sensation of being in total and complete control of one's own action. In a clash which seemingly never ends, they go through each day wondering when the next battle would be. They are grateful that things are quiet, but then get restless.  
  
These two are separated by time, space, and dimensions... Never even knowing that the other exists. Going each day in a normal routine, which never changes. The hectic life which greets them every morning and says good-bye every night, is a curse and at the same time, a blessing. One can look at it from their own point of view. Though separated by a distance immeasurable, is it possible that they'll actually meet?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Confused eyes opened wearily to be greeted with a white ceiling. The person, who was a male, groaned as he brought a hand to his forehead. He tried to sit up but was softly pushed back down by a petite hand. "Where... am I?" he asked, still blinking his eyes and adjusting to the sudden light.  
  
A blurry face floated into his view. "You're in my apartment," a musical voice answered. "I found you in the forest all bruised and broken. I couldn't just leave you there."  
  
He shut his eyes tightly, then opened them. This time he could see perfectly and distinguished a white ceiling decorated with glow-in-the-dark star and planet stickers. He moved to sit up again and felt the gentle hand of his savior place her hand on his shoulder for another time. "Please," he said. "I'll be fine."  
  
The hand fell from his shoulder as he began to study the room. The room was blanketed in paint-covered white sheets. Old wallpaper lay in dirty accumulations in a corner, which had child-like designs of bunnies and moons. The last two sides of the room still had to get the wallpaper taken off. New paint and brushes lay on the side, ready to be used in the right moment. He occupied a queen-sized bed with old rabbit comforter sheets and pillows.  
  
"How do you feel?" the silvery voice spoke again.  
  
The man of about twenty turned to his right to face the one saved him. His breath caught in his throat and suddenly found it hard to breathe. The temperature of the room seemed to raise, or so he thought. A woman his age was kneeling next to him in a beautiful Chinese dress. It was midnight blue with a long slit starting from her right thigh. An embroider dragon traveled across the silk, it's ruby eyes glittering in the light. Long golden hair tumbled down her back in waves.  
  
Blue clashed with blue as the two stared at each other in silence. "Are you all right?" the woman asked with concern.  
  
The stranger was able to work his vocal chords once again. "Umm... yeah... I- I mean- I'm f- fine," he stuttered. 'BAKA!!!' he screamed in his head.  
  
A soft, light giggle filled the air, making strange tingles run up and down the base of the man's spine. "Well, you better lay down again. I want to make sure you're not hurt," she said.  
  
"But-" he started. However, he was interrupted as a slender finger placed itself on his mouth.  
  
"No buts," she scolded with a playful look settling itself on her face.  
  
"Hai, kaasan," he said in a sarcastic tone which came out hoarsely. It was as if he hadn't used that kind of voice in his life ever. He didn't have much time to think about it as he received a smack on the shoulder. "Ow!" he mocked pain.  
  
Sapphire eyes twinkled with amusement. "That's for calling me mother."  
  
"All right, all right," he gave in, defeated. He lay back down on the comforter, a sigh escaping past his lips. He blinked as a ray of sunshine came from the window. He took a double take as he realized the window wasn't even near him. The source of the light had glinted off... her hair?  
  
"What are you staring at?" the woman asked, curiosity shining in her blue orbs.  
  
He ignored her question as he continued to stare at her. "Breathtaking," he murmured, still in a trance.  
  
The woman blushed a rosy pink, making her look more enchanting, if that was even possible. "Are you talking about me?" She pointed to herself to emphasize the point.  
  
"Hai," the man answered, a puzzled look on his face. He tilted his head to the side, making locks of soft hair fall into his eyes. "Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Hai," she repeated his own answer barely above a whisper. Her own thoughts wandered far from the subject at hand. She was wondering how it would feel to run her hands through his spiky tresses, debating whether or not it would be hard or silky to the touch.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Why is that what?"  
  
"So hard to believe?"  
  
She shrugged with indifference. "I don't know," she admitted. "It's just... I haven't heard that in awhile, that's all."  
  
"Well then, that must mean you don't have a boyfriend," he commented.  
  
She looked at him sharply. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because a woman like you can't possibly go a day without being complimented on how gorgeous you are," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Her cheeks returned to their earlier red color. "For your information, mister," she started with a poke to his chest. "I do have a boyfriend."  
  
For some reason, a shattered feeling overcame the man. "Really?" he choked out. "What's he like?"  
  
The woman's laughing blue eyes took on a faraway look. "Well, he's really handsome and has these deep eyes. He has short black hair and always wears practically the same thing everyday, which bugs me to no end," she muttered the last part as her eyes refocused. "He wears a forest green blazer with a black turtleneck." She wrinkled her nose a bit. "They're ugly, trust me. I've been trying to get him to change it but he never does."  
  
"Sounds like a catch," the man muttered as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the boiling feeling welling up within him.  
  
"I guess you could say that," the woman whispered. He wasn't sure if she was saying it to him or to herself. "I'll go get you something to eat. What would you like?"  
  
"I'll take whatever I can get," he answered.  
  
"All right," she said, nodding her head. "Chocolate it is."  
  
"Don't you have anything healthy?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh," he said, dumbfounded for a moment. He saw the woman leave the room and he sat up again and scooted against the headboard. He laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
Since the woman was no longer in the room to distract him, he could think clearly. He realized he had only referred to his savior as 'the woman.' 'I wonder what her name is...' he mused quietly. Then he thought of something which made him bolt upright immediately. 'I wonder what MY name is!' he thought, panic filling his entire system. His body began to shake uncontrollably.  
  
The woman entered the room again with a few candy bars and cups of hot milk. She immediately set the tray down as she saw her patient curled against the back of the bed. He had his legs scooted up to his chest and his face was buried in his arms. He was shuddering and the bed shook little by little. She ran to his side and took him into her arms.  
  
"Shh," she soothed. "It's okay. It's okay. Let it all out. I'm here for you."  
  
The man's tears suddenly flowed out at her words. He soaked the front of her new dress but she didn't care. Her hands rubbed his back in relaxing circles, calming him. Puffy, red eyes stared at her in shock and embarrassment. He edged away from her and unconsciously noticed the sudden coldness he felt. "Oh god," he stated. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She smiled at him warmly. "That's all right. What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't remember who I am," he choked out.  
  
She noticed the desperate look on his face and her heart went out to him. "Don't worry. I'll help you."  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai," she grinned. "My name is Usagi."  
  
"Rabbit?" he questioned.  
  
"Hai," she repeated, her cheeks coloring slightly. She bent her head low, so he couldn't see her face.  
  
The man chuckled briefly. "Kawaii..." he breathed absently, but she didn't hear him.  
  
"What would you like me to call you?" she asked.  
  
The man shrugged indifferently, but inside he was at a loss on what he should do. For some reason, he wasn't use to this. To people like her. People full of light and joy, ready to give happiness to anyone and everyone.  
  
"Takeo?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Motoki?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"George?"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yeesh, you should learn to calm down. How about... Duo?"  
  
The man gasped and clutched his head, while Usagi quickly supported him. "Daijoubu ka? Daijoubu?!" He couldn't hear her.  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Cobalt blue eyes held mischief and merriment as they gazed upon the immobile figure. "Come on!" the stranger pleaded. "It will be the greatest time you've ever had! You have to lighten up! Be like me! Or at least Quatre!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
The stranger pouted and crossed his arms. "You're no fun, you know that?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine," he replied shakily, bringing his hands up to rub his temples.  
  
"About your name... how about Nanashi?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Emerald eyes stared at him silently as if studying him. One was covered by several long brown bangs. "Time for our mission."  
  
"Hn."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"No Name?" he blinked as he rubbed his temples. "Hai, I guess that's fine."  
  
"Okay, Nanashi it is. I can't wait until you meet my cousins and brother!"  
  
As if on cue, three loud voices came from the hallway. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"You watch where you're going!" a voice retorted.  
  
"At least I don't get lost every five minutes!" another voice said.  
  
"Hey! It's a curse I tell you!"  
  
Three figures entered the room, still bickering. Then they noticed their new guest. Two of the figures seemed to be slightly older than Usagi. The last was younger than her, looking to be in his teens. They were all male, and looked strong and willful.  
  
"These," Usagi paused as she rolled her eyes, "are my cousins and my brother."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," the man said as he nodded.  
  
One of the two cousins returned the nod and grinned. "I'm Usagi's cousin and this is my brother, who I am unfortunately related to."  
  
His brother hit him on the head. "Baka..." he muttered.  
  
The youngest of the three rolled his eyes, just like his sister had done. He stepped forward and shook the man's hand. "How do you do?"  
  
"Fine, thanks," the man replied.  
  
The boy gave a half-smile. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Nanashi." The boy raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Yours?"  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
End Chapter 1 - Who Am I?  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 2 - Do You Believe In Magic?  
  
Author's Notes: *ducks behind Usa-oneesan and Himi-oneesan* I know, I know! You're probably all wondering why the heck I started a new fanfic! *peeks over shoulders of oneesans* Truth is, I wanted to get this out, just in case someone else would think of it. I didn't want anyone else to think I stole their idea or something. Don't worry! I've been working hard on my other fanfics! Never fear! *oneesans sweatdrop* 


	2. Do You Believe In Magic?

.:The Man Behind the Gun:.

**Dedications: To all my oneesans (Usa-oneesan, Himi-oneesan, Michi-oneesan, Angel-oneesan), D-chan, Tenshi-chan, Eternal-chan.**

**Special Thanks:** I want to give a special thanks to Usa-oneesan's Yotogi for inspiring me on this chapter. Also, thanks to all you reviewers, especially PrincessLesse, Usa-oneesan, and Chibi Tenshi. I appreciated them.

**Warning: Major OOC for 'Nanashi.' Alternate reality. Multi-crossover. Twists and turns at every corner, which some might not suspect.**

Author's Notes: I realize there was some confusion with the first chapter. This series is really meant for you to ask questions and keep you guessing. Someone asked if the girl was Usagi, and I have to say that person obviously didn't read the last chapter right. If any of you actually don't know, I suggest you read the last chapter or just find out in this one. Also, some are asking if the guy is Heero. If you really can't tell from the last chapter or the continuing ones, you'll just have to wait until he gets his memories back. I leave subtle and not so subtle clues in each one. Then someone asked how in the world Li Syaoran got into this. There are such things as _multi_-crossovers. If no one knows, Syaoran is from Card Captor Sakura.

*********************************  
The Man Behind the Gun  
Chapter 2 - Do You Believe In Magic?  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1]  
*********************************

"Li Syaoran."

"Nice to meet you," Nanashi nodded as he shook the younger boy's hand.

"Same here," Syaoran replied, smiling slightly.

"And you are?" Nanashi questioned the two older men.

"The name's Ranma. Li Ranma," said the one with a pigtail.

Usagi hit him upside the head. "Why are you trying to act like James Bond?!"

The other man with a bandana ignored the now bickering cousins and shook Nanashi's hand as well. "I'm Li Ryouga."

Ranma stopped in his arguing with his cousin to grin at Nanashi. "He gets lost all the time," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Not exactly something I'm proud of," Ryouga muttered.

Nanashi smiled at the brothers a bit, but somehow his mouth wasn't use to smiling so much. It was already sore, but he dismissed it quickly. For the first time, his mind registered that his savior was dressed in formal clothes. "Oh, were you going somewhere?" he questioned.

"Me?" Usagi blinked.

"Yeah, you," he replied, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Gomen," she blushed, then glared as her cousins made gagging gestures, while her brother just stood to the side. "I was planning to go out tonight."

Her answer made Nanashi feel guilty for making her deal with him. "Gomen nasai," he apologized, shifting on to his feet and off the bed. "I better not be a burden to you any longer," he stated, about to walk out the door.

Usagi caught his arm and pulled him toward her with strength that didn't look possible for her small frame. "Oh no you don't," she expressed, her hand tightening on him.

'_She's strong..._' he thought. '_Doesn't really look it._' "But... you have to go somewhere and I kept you here," he retorted.

Usagi laughed and he once again felt the tingles crawl up his spine. "It was my choice," she reminded him.

"I don't want to continue keeping you here when you have to go somewhere," he argued.

"Hey! It's no problem," Ranma intervened. "We were just going to take her out tonight. It's nothing big."

Syaoran sent him a look, which read, 'What the hell are you doing?' but he covered it up with a smile. "Yeah, we can just do it tomorrow."

Ryouga nodded his head. "Usagi can take you out," he added slyly, grinning.

"So you guys can have some alone time," Ranma chimed in, smirking.

Nanashi and Usagi looked at each other, and blushed. "I _can_ take you out if you want," she offered.

"Are you sure?" he questioned uneasily. "I mean... you've done so much for me already."

"No problem," she winked. "I can do the thing with my cousins and Syaoran tomorrow, like otooto said."

"Guess we'll see you later," Ryouga said. He smiled and waved to his new found friend. "Catch you later, Nanashi."

"Sure," he replied.

"Yeah, maybe we can spar sometime," Ranma suggested with a gleam in his eye.

"Okay," Nanashi agreed with a grin.

"Ja ne, Nanashi-san," Syaoran said as he walked out the door.

"Ja ne, Syaoran," he called after him.

The two people left in the room heard the voices grow fainter and then a door shut. Usagi plopped down on the bed, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "So... where do you want to go?" she inquired.

Nanashi remained standing and he rubbed his left arm, his eyes glancing around uncomfortably. "Well, I wouldn't really know... Remember I have-" he broke off, not wanting to think about it.

"Oh my god!" Usagi exclaimed, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Gomen nasai! I forgot. How about I just take you to one of my favorite places?"

"All right," he replied. Then he glanced down at what he was wearing. "Do you have anything else I can wear?" he asked. "Besides these," he gestured to the jeans and tank top he was wearing.

"I might have something," she remarked. "Let me think..." '_Clothes... clothes... I wonder..._' she thought. '_Oh! Ranma left some of his old things here last week. Those might fit Nanashi._' She studied him, while looking him up and down.

"What are you looking at?" Nanashi thought aloud, looking down at himself. "Do I have something on my clothes?"

"Nani?" Usagi mumbled, then she blinked rapidly. "Iie! Iie!" she denied. "Just wondering if you'll fit in Ranma's outfits, that's all."

Nanashi grinned but then rubbed his jaw. '_What is wrong with me?_' he asked himself.

Usagi noticed his move and stared at him through under thick eyelashes. "Daijoubu ka?" she questioned.

"Daijoubu," he half-lied. "My jaw is just sore."

"Hmm... I wonder why..." she trailed off, then shook her head. "I'll go get you your clothes. Ranma's should fit you."

"Doomo arigato," he thanked.

"Don't go anywhere," she ordered with exaggerated authority.

"Hai!" Nanashi saluted in a mock soldier tone, which actually sounded genuine.

Usagi stared at him curiously. "You think that you might have been a soldier?"

Nanashi shut his eyes as images which were new, yet familiar flew by in his mind's eye. "Maybe," he murmured. Then he opened his eyes to give her a mischievous expression. "So, how old is your boyfriend?" he asked, surprised to hear the venom in his voice.

Usagi didn't take notice as she flushed. "Well, he's a pre-med student in America," she informed.

"How old is he?" Nanashi questioned again.

"And he's really smart and is definitely going to be a great doctor," she added.

"Why don't you want to tell me his age? It's not really big is it?"

"Well, it's just that... I had dated him ever since I was fourteen. He was much older than me and my parents didn't approve."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, age really shouldn't matter, you know?"

"Hai, that's what I always said!" Usagi exclaimed, surprised.

"Well, how old is he?"

"I don't have to say," she refused.

"I get it," Nanashi nodded. "He's really old, ne? Like sixty or seventy."

"Nani?!"

"You have to help him eat his food and take him on his daily walks-"

"Oh! That's it! You're gonna get it!" Usagi shrieked, lunging for him from the bed.

Nanashi laughed, and tried to dodge her, but she was able to grab the front of his tank top. "Whatcha going to do?" he taunted in a playful attitude.

Usagi didn't answer because she had suddenly found herself drowning in his intense gaze. As she looked deeply into his blue orbs, her eyes turned blank.

*Vision*

He was running. He had to run. Faster. Harder. He jumped over the metal fence with expertise. As he tumbled on the grass, he continued to sprint. He took out a device and pressed a button. He stopped as an explosion racked the earth. He turned around, a satisfied expression pasted on his face. It immediately dissolved as he saw an exploded machine teeter and fall past the fence and knock into an apartment building, which created a chain reaction. Everything came tumbling down like dominoes. His mind's eye saw a young girl and her dog smiling at him. Then they faded as if they never really were.

"IIE!!" he screamed into the sky.

*End Vision*

(AN: I know he didn't really scream to the sky, but the vision was a mix of memory and mind. It held part of the memory, while it showed what his mind was going through as well.)

Usagi gasped as someone shook her on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Nanashi asked, his eyes worried.

Usagi turned away from his gaze and forced herself to look elsewhere. '_That vision..._' she thought. '_That was Nanashi. The boy who screamed. I must not tell him. At least not yet._' "Just zoned out for a second," she lied.

He stared at her hard, but then shrugged. "All right..."

Then she noticed that she was still holding him by the front of his shirt. She got a sly grin on her face as she turned to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked, not even noticing the look in her eyes.

"Nothing," she denied. "Just this!" She pulled on his tank top, intending to drag him on top of the bed so she could pin him. However, she miscalculated a step and he came tumbling down on her. "Eep!"

Nanashi blinked as he felt a warm body underneath him. He found himself on the bed with a surprised Usagi underneath him. "You did it," he reminded, not wanting him to get mad at her.

"Yeah, I did," she breathed softly, trying to deny the feeling that she liked him near her.

"Hmm..." Nanashi murmured as her breath tickled his skin, not even noticing as his face was nearing hers.

Usagi's eyes fluttered close as she sensed him about to press his lips on hers, the attraction humming in the air. Half of his weight was resting on her, while the remaining was on the bed. Her arms were about to snake around his neck, before a glimpse of crimson eyes flashed through her mind. '_What am I doing?!_' she shrieked. '_Chibi-Usa... Mamoru- I mean Mamo-chan... she- I mean they mean too much to me!_'

Usagi turned her head just in time for Nanashi's lips to make contact with her cheek instead of her lips. Even through her inner dilemma, she blinked as tingles burst from the tips of her toes to cover the top of her head. Her hands pressed against his chest and pushed him off somewhere between rough and gently. She quickly got up and smoothed over her dress. Nanashi stared at her, his eyes wide with shock as he tried to register what happened.

"I'm just going to- going to- umm... get your clothes!" she exclaimed as she exited the room quickly.

'_Kuso!!_' Nanashi thought, clenching his fist. '_Damn hormones! I just met her for crying out loud!_'

Usagi pressed her back against the bedroom door, her head tilting. '_What the hell was I thinking? I found him today and only a couple hours after he wakes up, I'm about to kiss him?! Kuso! I've gone insane!! Even if I am attracted to him, I have a destiny. It's just attraction, plain attraction. That's why we were about to kiss. I'll help him out, then he can go on with his life. Then I can go on with mine. Yeah, that's it,_' Usagi convinced herself. She pushed herself off the door and went in search of her cousin's clothes to give to Nanashi.

* * * * *

"We didn't even get to question her!" Syaoran exclaimed to his cousins, narrowing his eyes.

"Lighten up, Syaoran," Ranma said, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like your sister has any secrets from us. I mean, what's bigger than what we already know?"

"I would like to know the chances of her rescuing someone on the same day she is supposed to know the full potential of what it means being a descendant of Clow Reed!" the teenager expressed, frustrated. "That's where we were taking her tonight. To visit the sanctuary."

Ryouga leaned against a lamp post, staring at his kindred beneath his black bangs. "You know as well as we do that Usagi doesn't even need to visit the sanctuary yet. You're just being too protective over her... and you're her younger brother at that!"

"Besides, you know how Bunny always likes to help people," Ranma added, smiling. "There's always someone she has to help out."

"Hai," his brother agreed, adjusting his bandana. "But there was something about that guy..."

"Ah-ha!" Syaoran exclaimed. "So you agree with me!"

"I never said that!" Ryouga retorted. "I'm just saying, it seems like my little cousin takes a kind of liking to Nanashi, that's all."

"You're just like your girlfriend!" Ranma snorted. "Trying to find match-ups anywhere you can."

"Iie, I'm not," Ryouga argued. "At least my girlfriend doesn't have your girl's irascible attitude!"

"Lay off."

"You lay off."

"Ranma-san, Ryouga-san," Syaoran started, sighing, "you guys don't really need to be arguing right now."

"You're right," Ranma said after a minute's pause. "Anyways," he began, changing the subject, "I think Nanashi is a way better choice than- what's that guy's name?"

"Mamoru," Syaoran informed blankly.

"Yeah, him," Ranma said. "Nanashi radiated a kind of aura one doesn't forget very easily."

"True," Ryouga agreed. "Mamoru... don't get me wrong, he's okay... but his spirit doesn't go well with our cousin's. It is more forced than anything."

"Should we be watching them?" Syaoran questioned as he glanced down the block where his sister was living.

"Your sister is a big girl, Syaoran. She has had the same lessons and teachings as you have," Ranma reminded him. "She can take care of herself."

Syaoran's eyes seemed to soften. "I know that," he whispered. "It's just... well, you know..."

Ranma grinned and laid a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Yeah, I know," he replied, ruffling the teenager's hair. "I know."

* * * * *

Usagi breathed deeply as she clutched the clothes to her chest. '_Just pretend like nothing happened,_' she thought. '_Breathe... just breathe._' She opened the door to find Nanashi banging his head against the mattress, not noticing her enter. She stopped, shocked, before bursting out laughing.

He looked up, surprised, and his cheeks flamed to a bright red. "Umm... I was just..." he stuttered.

Usagi hiccupped as she tried to control her giggles. "It's okay," she gasped out. "I got some of," she paused as laughter escaped her again, "my brother's clothes for you."

Nanashi glared at her as she continued giggling, and she immediately stopped while flinching visibly. His expression turned to one of panic, instead of anger. "What happened?"

"It was nothing," she lied quickly, but she shivered, which escaped his notice. '_His eyes... they were so cold and emotionless... devoid of life... That glare could kill someone._' However, she smiled cheerfully and put on a happy attitude so he wouldn't worry. "Here you go, Nanashi," she said, thrusting the clothes into his arms. "It should fit you..."

"Doomo arigato, Usa-chan," Nanashi thanked, but blinked as he realized the affectionate nickname he had given her.

It was Usagi's turn for her cheeks to flush as she shyly ducked her head. "You're welcome, Nanashi-kun," she replied and skipped out of the room, giggling as she saw him blush again. Minutes later, the door opened and she turned in her position on the couch to glance at the door. She did a double-take and grinned. "You look wonderful," she complimented.

Nanashi tugged at the collars of his forest green silk Chinese shirt self-consciously. "Not as much as you," he replied, winking.

Usagi now felt the familiar returns of a blush coating her face, but she willed it away with an effort. "Stop fidgeting," she ordered as he continued to fumble with his new clothes. She walked up to him and turned him to face her. He stood straight as she began smoothing over wrinkles. She stepped back and nodded with satisfaction. "Let's go," she suggested.

"Okay," he agreed readily.

Usagi grabbed his hand playfully and almost stumbled as a sensation alike to the one she had felt earlier erupted. She smiled at him and ignored it for the second time that day. Nanashi was having similar problems as he squeezed her hand unconsciously. They exited the house where Usagi lived and walked out onto the sidewalk. She had a twinkle in her eye as she led him down the block.

"Do you believe in magic?" she asked suddenly.

"What brought that question on?" he replied, curious.

Usagi shrugged and giggled, bringing a hand to brush away her bangs. "It's nothing," she answered. "I always ask people that."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"That's interesting..."

"You never did answer my question. Do you believe in magic?" she repeated.

Nanashi turned away from her, vaguely aware that their hands were still entwined. "I guess so..." he trailed off. "There's this childish hope I have that there is magic in the world, but it goes against all logic. I mean, where would magic come from, you know? But there's the side of me who will always believe in it."

"........................"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Believe in magic?"

"Yeah, I do," Usagi answered softly, gazing ahead.

"Soo ka? Why?"

"I just know there's things out there that can't be explained by logic or anything else," she replied. "There are the things in life which remain unknown. I believe magic can be used for good or evil. It depends entirely on the person."

"You sound like you're a hard-core believer," Nanashi commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure I am."

"What makes you believe in it so much if there's always this doubt?" he questioned.

"It's in my blood."

The sound of a honking horn brought the two from their conversation and Nanashi's next question. They had been so busy conversing, the two hadn't noticed that they had walked right into the middle of the street without looking if there were any cars. A red sports car was speeding toward them with what looked like no intention of stopping. Usagi's mind became blank with fear and Nanashi reacted on instinct. He pulled on Usagi's hand urgently and tackled her to the ground as he realized she wouldn't move, but they were still on the car's path. It looked like it was too late as the car was mere feet from them and about to crash. Nanashi's mind froze as well, but he shielded Usagi's body with his, regretting what was about to happen.

'_I wish we could've gotten to know each other better..._' he thought.

'_I wish we could've spent more time together,_' she thought, closing her eyes, not able to scream as her vocal chords weren't working. '_Bye Chibi-Usa, my friends..._'

"Time Card! Freeze!"

End Chapter 2 - Do You Believe In Magic?

Coming Next - Chapter 3 - What We Weave

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



	3. What We Weave

.:The Man Behind the Gun:.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used. :P

Author's Notes: No, Usagi is not Sailor Moon... right now anyways. *smirks* Oh yeah... I'm leaving for Florida this coming Sunday, so I won't be updating all next week. However, I will be writing during my one week in FL, so expect some new chapters after July 29! *grins* Also, for all you _Forbidden Love_ fans, that was the only fic I didn't update... 'cause, well, it's not my turn! *runs from fans* Oh, and if a quote doesn't have a source after it, it means I don't know who said it!

**To Reviewers: You guys are so nice!! *sobs* I appreciate you all! *smacks self for not being a good reviewer for others* Oh and Infinite_Tenshi, we're not blood related sisters. *stars in eyes* But that would be so sugoi!! *laughs* PrincessLesse, I read your author's page, and I cannot tell you how shocked I was. What you said was really touching. Thank you. *smiles***

_"If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you it was yours, if it doesn't it never was."_

***************************  
The Man Behind the Gun  
Chapter 3 - What We Weave  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1]  
***************************

"Time Card! Freeze!"

Usagi blinked back tears of pure relief at the sound of the familiar voice. She finally noted the protectiveness of how Nanashi was holding her, and found it somewhat comforting. Instead of pushing him away from her, she held on tightly to him and was surprised that she didn't have the urge to sob. '_I feel safe with him,_' she thought. '_Even when I knew that car was going to hit us, I still felt safe..._'

"Oneesan! Oneesan!" a voice cried out with concern.

Nanashi stood up and pulled Usagi with him. His arms fell to her waist and lingered there for more than a moment, before he stepped back. '_I..._'

Usagi felt her younger brother envelop her in a bone-crushing hug, which was unusual for him, since he tried to avoid any public displays of affection. "Doomo, otooto-chan... Doomo arigato..." she said gratefully, returning the hug full force.

Nanashi watched them, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He was still shaken by the whole ordeal. Then he frowned as he took on his surroundings. Everything was silent and nothing was moving. The car was centimeters away from the spot he had previously been in. The driver had an almost insane look on his face, as if he was possessed, which made Nanashi want to shiver. The man was in mid-motion of screaming. In fact, that was how everybody looked like. It was as if time... had stopped.

Ranma felt a huge weight lift off his heart as he saw his cousins embracing. "That was really close," he commented in a light air, but there was a strain underneath it.

"You could say that again," Ryouga breathed, lightly clutching his heart.

Then Ranma noticed something odd. "Hey, Ryouga..." he started.

"What is it, Ranma?" he replied.

"Why is Nanashi not frozen?" Ranma finished.

Ryouga stiffened as he heard his brother's comment and glanced at Nanashi in a sudden interest. "He's not supposed to be moving..." he murmured under his breath.

"I think we have already established that," Ranma said, rolling his eyes.

"That must mean..." Ryouga trailed off, yet his brother got the point.

"I knew there was something about him," Ranma murmured under his breath.

Syaoran left his sister's embrace, trying to furiously brush away the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "Ai shiteru..." he whispered.

"Ai shiteru, otooto," Usagi replied, bringing a hand up to touch his hair.

The young teenager smiled and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nanashi watching them. Then he did a double-take and a scowl appeared on his face. He pushed his sister behind him and stood in front of her protectively, glaring at a now startled Nanashi. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Syaoran! That's a little insensitive!" Usagi scolded. "He has amnesia, remember?!"

Her little brother paid no heed to her comment and instead narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Oneesan! He's not frozen!" he exclaimed. "We can't trust him!"

"Nanashi..." she murmured, staring at him with puzzlement.

"What's going on?" Nanashi demanded, his eyes hardening and instinctively reached for the back of his pants. He then blinked and wondered why he had done that.

Syaoran charged at him before his sister or cousins could protest, and flew at him with a roundhouse kick. Nanashi, however, surprised him when he dodged the kick easily and immediately took a fighting stance. His brown hair fell over his eyes, and at that moment, gave him a mysterious yet deadly look. Two strong bodies were soon between them, placing their hands on their shoulders.

"Don't jump to conclusions so easily, Syaoran," Ryouga stated, shaking his head.

"But Ryouga-" the teenager started, lifting an arm.

"Do not worry," he replied, smiling. "There is nothing to fight about."

Ranma returned Nanashi's gaze levelly, and wondered about this walking puzzle. He could be cheerful one minute, then would slip into distant mode. There was something amiss about the whole thing. "Do you believe in magic?" he asked quietly.

The confused man raised his eyebrows at the question. "Does that question run in the family or something? Usagi just asked me that like five or ten minutes ago," he replied.

"Well... do you?"

"I guess," Nanashi shrugged. "I don't really know."

"You have power inside you, Nanashi," Ranma stated seriously. "We can help you."

Nanashi shook his head, his ears unable to believe what he had heard. "Is this serious? Please tell me you must be joking," he said.

"Magic is not a joke!" Syaoran exploded, his eyes sparking with fire.

Usagi stepped toward her little brother, and whispered in his ear, calming him down somewhat. However, he still glared at Nanashi with a new mistrust, not letting his guard down.

Ryouga crossed his arms over his chest. "It is truth."

Nanashi stood firmly in his spot, gazing into each of their eyes. He thought they were utterly foolish to believe in childish games, but a part of him rejoiced. There were such things... As he looked into their faces, he saw the honesty shining through, and the determination. None was more fiercer than Usagi's look. Something tugged at the back of his mind, telling him all of this nonsense was illogical.

Ranma never moved from his spot, daring the other to back down. "Look, you can choose to believe it or not," he stated. "But you have already been dragged into this mess."

Nanashi set his jaw and made no sudden moves. '_Are they telling the truth? Should I...?_'

Usagi sighed, seeing none of this was getting them anywhere. She stepped toward her charge. "Do you need proof?" she whispered.

He glanced at her questioningly, but nodded shortly. "Sure."

"Fine."

"Oneesan..." Syaoran trailed off in a warning tone.

"It's going to be okay, otooto, you'll see."

"Not too big okay, cousin?" asked Ranma. "The time freeze isn't going to last much longer."

"All right, Ranma," Usagi laughed before facing Nanashi.

'_Something's wrong..._' Ryouga thought with uncertainty.

Usagi held her left wrist up, and only then did Nanashi notice a silver-gold bracelet there. She placed her right palm centimeters away from it and began to chant under her breath, her words somehow being magically magnified. **"Chakram of light, show your true form before me!"**

The bracelet glowed and became larger, forming a circle with a wavy shaped line through the center. Usagi now held it with her fist clenching upon the wavy part. The glow died down to reveal a circular weapon with the designs of the planetary symbols, including the moon. She gripped it with confidence and knowledge in her eyes.

(AN: Anyone ever watch Xena? Well, you know the circular weapon she wears at her waist? That's what a chakram is, and that's how I'm describing it. ^^;; Xena has had two different kinds of chakrams. Her first chakram had transformed into her second one after a certain event. It's all really complicated if you haven't watched the show. Of course, the designs on it are different than from the one I'm describing.)

From the sides, Ranma noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a bird begin to move from its frozen spot on the branch. '_Kuso..._' he cursed in his mind. "Cousin! We have a situation here!" he exclaimed.

Usagi looked at Ranma and realized what he was talking about. Her nerves were on end, signaling danger. She watched as things were starting to move again. She worked fast and quickly threw the chakram at the edge of a nearby building. It began to ricochet around the small group, forming a somewhat sloppy circle.

**"Transport!"** Usagi exclaimed.

The four men and one woman disappeared along with the weapon, just as time resumed its natural course. Police sirens rang through the air as the speeding car suddenly came to a stop. The driver looked around with confused eyes before he slumped over the wheel, unconscious.

* * * * *

Nanashi stumbled as his feet landed on soft grass by a thick forest. He stood up and turned to face the Li family. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, still able to refuse what he just experienced.

"Magic," Ryouga answered simply, his face showing nothing.

Usagi took note of Nanashi's sudden ignorance. '_He's hard to convince..._' she thought. She walked up to Syaoran. "I think I need your help on this otooto," she whispered.

Her brother glared at her. "Who cares about that baka, anyhow?" he asked smugly. "We don't need him!"

"That may be true, but we can help him!" she retorted. "You _will_ help me Syaoran." It was a firm statement.

"Fine," he complied, frowning.

With a flick of her left wrist, a long sword hovered in the air. Syaoran's eyes widened as he held his hand out to grip it. "How?"

Ranma and Ryouga gaped as well, while Nanashi stared impassively. '_Magic is not real. Magic is not real,_' he chanted in his mind.

"Where did you learn to do that, Usagi?" Ranma asked curiously.

"I have my ways," she replied simply. Her left hand still held the chakram loosely. She threw it above her and magically, it began to make a circle around her in the air. **"Moon Beams!"** Several beams of light shot out from the chakram and headed for Syaoran.

Syaoran reacted quickly and held the sword in front of him, its point facing the sky. He gripped the handle and placed two fingers upon the blade. **"Rai Tei Sho Rai Kyu Kyu Jo Ritsu Ryo. Thunder!"** Bolts of lightning roared through the air and canceled out the beams.

"Nice reflexes," Usagi complimented, smirking lightly as she caught the chakram back in her hand.

Syaoran glared at her, trying to figure out where he should put his sword.

Usagi snapped her fingers and it disappeared, going back to where he had placed it in his apartment. She turned towards Nanashi. "Now do you believe us?" she whispered.

"Maybe."

"Nanashi! What will it take for you to believe?!" Ranma demanded. "Magic is as plain as night and day! It is there, but not everyone can see it!"

He was about to make a retort, when something plowed into Usagi making her cry out in pain and shock. It caused her to let go of her chakram, which rolled off to the side. Something then had her pinned to the ground, gripping her wrists tightly.

"Nani?!" Ryouga exclaimed. "We didn't even sense that!"

"This is bad," Ranma said with wide eyes. "Hey, creep! Let go of our cousin!"

The attacker turned slightly, showing the four men that he had no pupils, and his eyes were a deep, evil black. He had cropped yellow hair, while his outfit consisted of a black suit for soldiers. "I have been ordered by Shi to get rid of you!"

"Death?" Syaoran repeated before his eyes hardened. "Release my sister!"

"Never!" The man noticed them advancing on him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. One step closer and she dies..." He materialized a knife and held it to her throat.

Ranma glared furiously, his eyes burning with something that looked like blue fire. '_Usagi! God, why didn't we sense him?!_' he asked.

The man pressed the blade closer, and a thin ribbon of blood flowed from the cut. "My master's wishes will be fulfilled..." he murmured in her ear. He lifted the knife in one swift movement, about to stab the final blow.

"IIE!!" Nanashi screamed, something flickering in his hands.

Then a sword plowed through the heart of the man, instantly turning him to dust. The weapon crackled with energy as the owner slipped it to the sheath on his back. His back was to them, but he was facing Usagi only. His blue eyes glittered mysteriously through the green mask he wore. It covered only his eyes, leaving the rest of his face open. He had a bandana wrapped around his forehead, succeeding in getting his bangs out of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryouga inquired, grateful to the man who had saved his cousin's life.

"None of your concern," the man replied, not even turning around but just staring into Usagi's eyes.

Nanashi felt a flare of anger pass through him. What was this? Jealousy? No, he couldn't be jealous. You would have to have feelings for someone to be jealous...

"O-negai..." she whispered. "Tell us... tell me..."

The man sighed before turning away from her. "If you must call me something, call me Kaze. Shiro Kaze." His last words were soft as he suddenly ran, leaving no sign that he had been there at all, except for the pile of ashes and dust on the floor.

"White Wind..." she murmured, her eyes in a trance.

Nanashi frowned and walked towards her. He knelt down and whispered in her ear, "I believe..."

Her face cleared as she heard his statement. "Do you?" she mumbled, her breath on his neck.

"Hai," he replied, his eyes now half-closed.

Suddenly she pulled away from him, her lips forming a wide smile. "Good!" she chirped. "We'll start your training as soon as possible!" She giggled, its noise making him feel warm all over. '_I knew you were special, Nanashi..._' she thought.

Syaoran scowled for a second time that day. '_He doesn't belong here... nor does he belong with my sister._'

"Let's get out of here," Ryouga suggested, pulling on Syaoran's and Ranma's shoulders.

Ranma hesitated but then gave in. "All right. We'll be back tomorrow, Usa," he called.

"We will be going to the sanctuary for sure tomorrow, oneesan," Syaoran stated sternly. "No excuses."

Usagi rolled her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be waiting."

The Li family left, leaving Usagi and Nanashi alone by themselves. They stood by the forest a bit awkwardly before they started walking in the opposite direction of her family. As they walked, they didn't notice how their bodies came closer and closer until they were almost walking shoulder to shoulder.

"You know what, Usagi?" Nanashi asked quietly, bowing his head.

"What, Nanashi-kun?" she replied.

He was about to say something, before he shut his mouth. "Forget it."

Her curiosity perked up. "No, tell me what it was."

"No, I don't want to."

"Oh come on, Nanashi!"

He turned his head slightly to see her eyes watering. He panicked. "Okay! Okay!"

Her eyes magically became dry again as she smiled brightly. "What is it?"

He mumbled something as he turned his head away from her.

"What?"

"If... if I knew you were the one... the one who was going to rescue me... I would go through it all over again," he repeated, his cheeks suddenly flaming. "I don't care if I have amnesia..." he murmured softly.

Usagi's heart did a small flip-flop as she heard his nervous words. She smiled at his cute behavior. She noticed with surprise that she did not feel any guilt about Mamoru. However, she did feel sadness about Chibi-Usa. She shook her head lightly to try and clear her thoughts. "That's so sweet, Nanashi..." she whispered. "Thank you... that means a lot."

He smiled shyly and reached for her hand. '_O-negai... o-negai..._'

She seemed to hesitate before she gripped his hand loosely. '_Take a chance,_' she told herself.

'_The future is not set in stone..._'

The two continued on their path, neither noticing that Nanashi now wore a silver ring on his right index finger. Also, Usagi somehow had her bracelet back on her wrist.

"You're my hero, you know that?" Usagi whispered lightly.

Nanashi stiffened, then relaxed. '_What's wrong with me?_' he questioned.

'_That man... my attacker... he looked so familiar..._' she suddenly thought as she shivered. '_As if a figure from my dreams... a stone... jade..._'

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



	4. Mistress of the Cosmos

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used. :P

Author's Notes: Hiya minna-san!! Another chapter of _The Man Behind the Gun_... Unfortunately, there is no "Nanashi"/Usagi moments in this one. Gomen nasai! *sweatdrops* This chapter tends to focus on Usagi herself with short appearances of Nanashi, and it's a little cliche-y, I think. Well, you have to read to find out what I mean. So, it's not my best work, but hope you like it! Ja matte ne!

_"Love is like sand, if you grasp it too tightly it slips through your fingers. But if you hold it just right it will stay there forever."_

*******************************  
The Man Behind the Gun  
Chapter 4 - Mistress of the Cosmos  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*******************************

"Wake up!"

"Come on, Usagi! Wake up!"

"And I thought Ranma was hard to get awake."

There was some rustling in the background and the sound of a punch.

"Ow! What did you do that for, Ranma?!"

"Well, brother dear, I thought you deserved it."

"Usagi, will you please wake up so these two can quit it?!"

The sleepy blonde yawned as she tried to shut out the annoying voices invading her mind. She groaned as she felt someone shaking her. Reluctantly, she sat up on her comfortable king-sized bed fit for two. She blinked her eyes at the three blurry figures at the foot of her bed. As she rubbed her face, the forms became painfully familiar as part of her irritating family. One brother and two cousins to be precise.

Usagi moaned as she put a hand to her forehead. "Can't you three go bug Meilin or something?" she asked. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at them randomly.

Since it was so badly aimed and the fact that it was merely a pillow, Ranma caught it effortlessly in his fist. "Usagi, get up you lazy uncute tomboy!" He stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes.

"Ranma no baka!" Usagi exclaimed, wide awake as she punched him in the face, sending him flying out into the hallway and landing on the couch.

Ryouga stayed in his place as he narrowed his eyes. '_This scene is all too familiar for some reason,_' he thought. Usagi's image had been replaced with a girl who had short bluish-black hair for just a split-second.

Usagi brushed off her pajamas, satisfied Ranma had received his proper punishment. Her blue silk pants and shirts ensemble had gotten wrinkled. "Why did you guys wake me up so early?" She walked into the bathroom and began to freshen up.

"Remember, we're going to the sanctuary?!" Syaoran reminded, a little annoyed.

Usagi looked thoughtful before she nodded. "Oh yeah, huh?" She yawned and stretched her arms as she looked at herself in the mirror. '_Ugh..._' Her hair was all messy and she had dark circles under her eyes. '_Why do I always have to look like crap when I don't get enough sleep?_' She turned on the sink and splashed water on her face, listening to her family argue in her room. She slowly tuned out their voices as she found herself once again staring in the mirror, losing herself in her own reflection. '_Who was my attacker? And why did he look so painstakingly familiar?_' She shut her eyes, feeling the goose bumps on her skin. '_More importantly... who is Shiro Kaze?_'

"Yo, Usagi! Hurry up, will ya?!" Ranma yelled impatiently, breaking through her thoughts.

"All right, all right!" She shouted back, obviously annoyed. She shut her restroom door, took a deep breath, and smiled secretly at the mirror. She fingered her silver-gold bracelet and made a sweeping motion with her wrist over her face. Glitter fell over Usagi, bathing her in it. It died down two seconds later only to reveal her face clean and her hair looking as if it had been brushed twenty times thoroughly. Instead of her pajamas, she now wore a short black silk skirt with a dark blue blouse. Stars danced along the hem of the skirt when she twirled to feel the material flap against her skin. She smiled in satisfaction and walked back into her room.

Ranma, Ryouga, and Syaoran immediately ceased their arguing as they noticed her; the two cousins put on innocent faces while her brother rolled her eyes. Then Syaoran looked her up and down suspiciously, making Usagi meet his gaze levelly. "Did you bring those clothes in the bathroom with you?" he asked.

"I had them laid out last night," she replied smoothly. '_I'm glad I used a low spell. They didn't even detect it._'

Syaoran seemed to accept this answer, nodding slightly. "We better get going," he said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Wait!" Usagi called as she jogged after him, their cousins not far behind. "What about Nanashi?"

"Leave him," her brother stated coldly. He didn't face her as he said it, only continuing to the front door.

Usagi stopped short at her younger brother's sudden order. What was wrong with him? "Syaoran," she started, but fell silent as her door slammed shut. She relaxed slightly as she felt a familiar hand rest on her shoulder.

Ranma smiled down at her as she looked up at him standing behind her. "Don't worry about it. Ryouga's writing Nanashi a quick note so he won't get worried. It's all in good hands, Usa," he grinned, patting the top of her head.

Usagi just sighed, though she couldn't help but smile. "Whatever you say, Ranma. Whatever you say." She rubbed her temples as she too left her apartment.

Ryouga came up behind him, rubbing his hands. "All done. Are they waiting downstairs?"

"That's one way of putting it," Ranma muttered, exasperated but he gave his brother a fleeting smile. "Yeah, they're waiting for us two oldies. Let's get there before they decide to turn their wrath on us."

Ryouga patted Ranma on the back and grinned. "Sure brother."

* * * * *

Nanashi groaned as he woke up, feeling the sun warm his face. He sat up on the couch as he stretched his arms. After much arguing the night before, Usagi reluctantly let him sleep on the couch instead of her bed. He smiled at the thought of her pouting face, but quickly shook the image out of his head. He stood up in his tank top and jeans, which he had changed back into the day before.

As he walked into the kitchen, he caught sight of a note on the counter. He picked it up, reading over the contents and frowned. '_Make yourself at home while we're away at the sanctuary. Signed, Ryouga._' He looked around, wondering what he should do after he made breakfast. His eyes spotted Usagi's bedroom door open, and the cans of paint and old wallpaper in the corner.

Letting his curiosity take over, Nanashi walked into her room and spotted the plans she had laid out on her desk. It had the exact designs of how she wanted everything to look, even coding everything on the plans with the colors of the paint waiting to be used. Nanashi took a paint brush in his hand and twirled it in his hands. He looked at it then at the plans, and then back at the brush. He smirked to himself. '_Hmm..._'

* * * * *

Usagi walked silently through the halls of the sacred sanctuary, her sandals making only light noises. Ranma, Ryouga, and Syaoran were following in step behind her. Usagi entered the main area for praying, which had no windows, so it was pitch black. Before her family could see the condition of the room, Usagi stepped pass the double doors. To her surprise, large candles placed in the four corners of the room were lit instantly. '_What?_' She thought to herself, wisely keeping her mouth shut as her family came into the room.

The room glowed with its soft flames and the paintings and draperies placed in the room were emphasized. The center of the room was marked with a large circle and three large candles were placed around it on top of three holders. Usagi faintly noticed it had not been lit with the rest of the candles when she walked in.

"Stand in the middle, oneesan," Syaoran instructed, brushing past her and taking his place by one of the candles.

As Usagi followed her brother's command, Ranma and Ryouga took their places at the last two candles. She breathed deeply then kneeled down fully, sitting on the heels of her feet. She brushed her golden hair out of her eyes, eyeing it as the strands surrounded her body. Ranma, Ryouga, and Syaoran all looked at each other, then nodded. They placed their right hand over the candle they stood in front of, just as an imaginary wind blew through the room.

**"Fire,"** all three whispered. The candles were magically lit as fire shot out from their hands. They then placed their hands at their sides. They looked towards Usagi at the center, just as Ranma began speaking.

**"We call upon you, ancestor of our blood, creator of the Clow! We, your descendants, ask you to bless us with your presence!"** He called out.

Ryouga continued after he finished. **"Clow Reed, master magician, 'father' to Keroberos and Yue, show our blood sister the ways of magic! Show her the truth of her powers!"** Ryouga knew that Usagi was not really their sister, but they were connected by blood. Besides, Usagi would always be seen as a little sister in his eyes.

Syaoran soon followed as his cousin stopped. **"We ask you to show her the way with your guidance! It is the time for our sister, Li Usagi, to face her trial! It is the day of her judgment!"**

Lights began to dance around the room as the door to the sanctuary was closed with a slam. They swirled around and around before they began to encircle Usagi. She gasped out as she saw them surrounding her, filling her. She felt the warmth spreading throughout her body, making her somewhat disoriented. Her eyes began to close wearily as she collapsed in the middle of the circle, her face calm and serene, eyes now shut completely.

Ranma, Ryouga, and Syaoran tensed but restrained themselves from helping her. Two figures then appeared on either open side of the circle. One looked to be a rather large fierce looking lion and the other, a pale skinned looking human; both with large wings extending from their backs. The human looking one extended his hand out, and a moon beam shot out towards Usagi's prone form. The lion opened his mouth and a sun beam shot out at the same time towards Usagi as well. They clashed together right above her, and a bubble was formed.

Syaoran looked back and forth between the two magical beings, recognition flashing through his eyes. '_Keroberos... Yue..._' he thought absently.

"What happens now?" Ryouga thought aloud.

"Now... we wait," Ranma answered back calmly, staring at Usagi's body. Worry flickered through his eyes, but he knew that she would be okay. She had to be okay.

Syaoran bit his lip as he looked away from Kero and Yue, eyes falling on his older sister. '_Please, oneesan, pass your tests... I love you too much to let you go._'

* * * * *

Usagi opened her eyes to meet nothing but mist. "My head..." She moaned as she stood up. She looked around, confused, but her ears picked up several footsteps walking towards her. She tensed and lifted up her wrist. However, to her shock, her bracelet wasn't there. She looked around, worried, but then got into a fighting stance. She wasn't only trained in the magical arts, but in the form of Anything Goes. She watched silently as eight figures began to surround her with the same black shadow behind them. They all also wore the same ebony soldier uniform. Alarms rang off in the back of her head, though she was sure she had never seen any of them before. She took in their appearances, turning around slowly and studying them each of them.

The first person was a tall woman with fiery red hair and eyes. She smirked maliciously and her clothes were still able to show off her figure dangerously. The same went for the next figure, who was leaning against the first woman. She had straight black hair that went past her shoulders, her lips covered with black lipstick as well. What was even more disturbing was the fact that her eyes were blood-shot red with specks of black.

The next two people looked more romantically involved. They both had light green skin and wild colored hair. The man had his arms wrapped around the woman's waist as she stood in front of him. He had blue hair up to his waist with pink highlights along the bangs, and dark blue eyes. The woman instead had pink hair to her waist and blue highlights on her bangs, and dark red eyes. They grinned cruelly at her, and something akin to lust passed through the man's eyes.

After that, there were two more male figures. One had a dark cloak with a hood over his face while still wearing the designated uniform. He had multicolored hands which kept moving around a floating crystal ball. The other male had light blue hair up to his shoulders and violet eyes. Desire flashed through his face as he looked her up and down while Usagi tried not to shiver.

The last two people were women with bitter and sinister faces. One had wavy dark purple hair that reached the floor with two buns at the top of her head. She also had dark purple eyes which were near the color black. The other had golden red hair swept into a ponytail that was still able to reach the floor. Her hair matched the color of her eyes.

Usagi didn't like the feeling that all of them brought. She especially disliked the shadow that hung over each of them, which radiated the most evil. She watched as they parted for one more person to get through. It was a tall man that had authority and power etched in every part of his body. He had short hair styled carefully and his uniform was similar to the others, but it seemed as if he ran the entire show. She watched as his eyes flashed black-red before they turned to a startling blue.

He began to call out names in the order Usagi had studied them and the person he called stepped forward. "Beryl. Metallia. Ail. Ann. Phantom. Diamond. Nephrenia. Galaxia." He smiled at her, not warmly but not coldly either. "Give me the goddesses."

Usagi never let down her guard and only stared at him in puzzlement. '_What is he talking about?_' she thought.

The man frowned when she didn't answer him. "Fine. Have it your way." He snapped his fingers and an image was projected in front of her. She saw dead barren lands and every single living thing gone. There was no one left, not even a single bird or plant.

Usagi gasped and looked away. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" she exclaimed. "What do you want?!"

"I told you," he replied calmly. "I want the goddesses... or else, the world dies."

"I can't give you what you want because I don't understand!" Usagi practically screamed. "How am I supposed to give you something I can't?!"

"If I can't have the goddesses..." He walked up to her and circled her closely, trailing his hand along her skin. "I want you," he breathed in her ear. He stopped right in front of her and looked into her sapphire eyes. "I will settle for the cosmos."

"Never," Usagi hissed without thinking.

"Then the Blue Star is gone forever," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

Usagi closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Fine. You win." She opened her eyes and looked defiantly into his face. "Take me."

"So I shall," the man replied smoothly.

Usagi could only watch in horror as he descended his lips upon hers, kissing her softly. She tried to break away but he wrapped an arm around her waist. She struggled and to her amazement, he disappeared along with the other eight figures, leaving her alone again in the mist. She fell to her knees in relief and shock. Her mind was trying to remember where all those people had come from. She knew them... maybe in a different time and place, but she knew them.

Suddenly, she heard another set of footsteps, except this time it was just one pair. She readied herself again and dreaded if it was the man. She dropped her stance once the figure revealed itself. It was her. The person was like a carbon copy of herself, except in a strange uniform of green she had never seen before with a golden name tag on her left side.

"Serena...?" Usagi read as the figure stopped in front of her.

Usagi's 'twin' smiled and nodded. "I am you," she said simply.

"What?" Usagi tried to clear away her headache, shaking her head. "What do you mean?"

"I am you," the other Usagi persisted. She waved her hand and an image of Nanashi appeared. "Mine."

Usagi felt a wave of jealously pass through her. "He doesn't belong to anyone!" She protested immediately.

The other Usagi just shook her head. "Mine," she repeated. She conjured up another picture that revealed Shiro Kaze. "Yours."

Despite her recent jealously, Usagi blushed brightly. "I don't even know him!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around.

"Yours," she repeated once again. "Yours." She pointed to Kaze. "Mine." She pointed to Nanashi. That was when the other Usagi began to fade away.

"Matte!" Usagi cried out, trying to grab her copy but her hand ended up just going through the now transparent body. "Please wait! I need to understand what you're saying!" Her 'twin' paid no heed and just grinned at her before her body was gone completely.

"What is going on?" Usagi muttered to herself. She watched as her surroundings changed. The mist shifted to a lush green valley with flowers dotting it all around. She relaxed a bit, but jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She whirled around to face a tall man with glasses and long black hair in a loose ponytail. She could tell he wasn't her enemy, but someone very familiar. "Clow-sama?" she blurted out, and immediately blushed.

The man just smiled and nodded. "Hai, Usagi. I am Clow Reed."

"It's an honor to meet you," she replied, bowing.

"There's no need for that," Clow said, shaking his head once she looked up at him again. "Family needs no formalities such as those."

Usagi nodded but didn't fully understand what he was saying. '_Is it the end of my tests already?_'

Clow smiled mysteriously and bent slightly to pick a flower. "I see that you've come across a handsome stranger." He twirled the stem between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hai," she said quietly, a faint blush covering her cheeks. '_He knows about Nanashi..._'

Clow didn't look at Usagi but brought the flower up to his face. "Not that one. The other one. What does he call himself now?" He paused as if in thought, and adjusted his glasses. "Oh yes. Shiro Kaze."

"Shiro Kaze?" Usagi echoed, tilting her head, too startled to realize that Clow Reed had just read her mind. "Forgive me for asking, Clow-sama, but what does he have to do with anything?"

"More than you know," Clow replied softly, looking down into her blue eyes. "He is of great importance in the events that are soon to happen... I understand that you were attacked yesterday?" At Usagi's nod, he sighed and looked distressed for a split second. "You will find out that he means more to you than you'll ever guess. Also, that other stranger of yours... I'm afraid he doesn't have much time here."

Usagi felt fear and panic rise in her chest. "Wh-what?" she whispered, clutching the fabric of her skirt.

Clow placed his hands on her shoulders. "This Nanashi, or so you have named him, does not belong here. He has someone else to go to. Though I do understand what attracts the both of you to each other."

"Attr-attracts?" Usagi stuttered, now blushing brightly. "Gomen nasai, Clow-sama, but I'm afraid I already have destiny to attend to." She grew sober here, and her cheeks faded to their normal color. "I have no choice. So many memories they showed me..."

Clow frowned for the first time during their meeting. "You don't follow destiny; you make it." He paused and brushed away bangs from her eyes. "Imouto-chan, you taught me that."

Usagi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Imouto-chan?!" She choked out.

"Hai," Clow confirmed, smiling in amusement. "Imouto-chan." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. **"Remember."**

Usagi closed her eyes, falling forward into Clow's arms. She was bombarded with images, just as he laid her down on the soft grass.

* * * * *

"Anichan! Anichan!" cried a young girl with silver pigtails. She bounced up and down like a rabbit as she tugged on her sixteen year-old brother's sleeve.

Her brother smiled at her silly antics. He kneeled down to her level. "What is it, imouto-chan?"

The girl beamed at him excitedly. "We're going to do magic today, right?" She paused as she studied his now serious face. "Right, Clow-niichan?!"

"I don't know..."

"But anichan!" The nine year-old girl whined, pouting slightly. "I want to be a master magician just like you! You said and you promised!" She crossed her arms, staring into his warm eyes defiantly. "And you can't go back on a promise. S'not right!"

Her brother's serious face cracked as he began to chuckle. "You got me there, Hikari." He sighed and shook his head, but his face now wore a wide smile. "Okay, we can do magic today."

"Yosh'!" Hikari cried happily, her pigtails bouncing. She tackled her brother in a bear hug. "Love you, anichan!"

Her brother held her close. "Love you too, imouto-chan."

* * * * *

An eighteen year-old Hikari treaded softly through her family's mansion, wondering vaguely where her older brother was. Their parents were at some important banquet that they couldn't attend, so the both of them were home alone. Her thoughts trailed back to her brother. She dwelled on the fact that her brother still didn't have one girlfriend at the age of twenty-five. He was always cooped up in his room or some other place.

Hikari crept through the dark hallway that led to her brother's room. She saw that his door was slightly ajar, and instead of bursting in, like she usually did, she decided to try and scare him. She pushed the door open a little more to get a view of his room. Her mouth dropped open as she felt her brother doing some very powerful magic. There was also the fact that two magical beings were now bowing before him.

'_What in the world?_' she thought. She spotted the winged looking man and large lion, seemingly total opposites of each other. The man had pale skin and robes with light colors of white and blue. The lion had golden tawny fur with bronze armor.

**"Yue,"** Clow said softly. The pale winged man looked up to her brother. **"Keroberos."** In turn, the large lion looked up to him. **"I, Clow Reed, bestow upon you the responsibility of watching the cards in my name once I no longer walk among this world. Bear witness as I create the first cards under your namesake!"**

Both mystical beings nodded and stepped aside as Clow walked to the center of his room, which had been magically cleared. Hikari, still eyeing her brother, was mentally remembering every detail of what he was doing. She had always jumped at the change of learning new magic, so today was no different. She watched as her brother took a calming breath.

Clow put both of his hands in front of him, palms facing up. He had never done this before, but had planned it all out. He hoped it would, in fact, work. **"Forces of magic, heed my call! Under the name of Clow, shall a magical book exist!"** Instantly, a scarlet covered book appeared, floating in front of him. It opened to reveal a large empty space inside of it as if you could put something there.

**"Power of the sun! I call the first card under Keroberos to come into existence! Light! Come into being! Clow Card!"** A beautiful woman burst forth from Clow's hands. She had amazingly long curly golden hair that spread across the floor. She had a crown atop her head and white intricate clothing. She radiated light and warmth. She looked around, before spotting Clow, and kneeled before him.

**"Power of the moon! I call the first card under Yue to come into existence! Dark! Come into being! Clow Card!"** Yet another beautiful woman came from her brother's hands. She seemed almost the exact opposite of the first woman. She had the same length of hair, but hers was a straight ebony. She too had a crown on her head and the same dress, but hers was a deep black. She was dark, but there was no evil coming from her. She spotted her counterpart and smiled, while also kneeling in front of her master.

Clow Reed smiled in satisfaction and exhaustion. He had created the first cards, but now to convert them to cards. **"Light and Dark! Revert to your card forms! I order you as your master!"** Lights swirled around the two woman as they shifted into narrow cards. Both floated into Clow's hands. He looked down at them with a smile. On the cards, there was a picture of each woman and their name written on the bottom. Then Clow flicked his wrist and the cards placed themselves in the still floating book. Once the cards were inside, the book flew towards a table to the side, and laid there.

Hikari, having seen enough, closed the door quietly and dashed off to her room. She jumped onto her bed and then laid there, looking up at the ceiling. '_Clow Cards, huh?_' she asked herself. She thought about how amazing it had been to see her brother do all that magic. She wouldn't tell him, of course. Her older brother would be furious if he found out what she had been doing. Wouldn't it be wonderful if she had her very own set of cards, though?

Hikari smirked to herself. '_Hmm..._'

Over the months, Hikari watched quietly as her brother made fifty-two cards, all the while informing Keroberos and Yue of its importance and meanings. Clow never seemed to notice his little sister spying, nor did he detect the fact that from observing what he was doing, Hikari had been able to create her very own magical book to store her own cards. However, she just couldn't seem to be able to create the cards themselves.

Hikari was sitting on her bed Indian-style, and pondering quietly. '_Maybe I can't do the same chant as anichan..._' she thought. '_But what do I have to do?!_' She was frustrated and too excited.

Hikari had already mapped out the cards she wanted to make, and had decided on the one opposite card that would balance the other fifty-two positive cards. There would be ten master cards, and four cards would fall under each one, except two master cards would have one extra. Hikari was ashamed to have copied some of her brother's cards or something related to it. Besides, she wanted to have fifty-two, the same amount as her brother, and she liked all the elements he had picked.

Hikari snapped her fingers and her magical book appeared in front of her. She sighed happily and traced the silver intricate designs. Stamped with multicolored fancy letters across the front was the word: _Cosmos_. It was placed right under the picture of a magnificent unicorn. '_Why can't I make cards like anichan?_' she thought, tears coming to her eyes. '_I don't want to be lonely anymore!_'

Unknown to her, a silver glow was emitting from her forehead. Hikari began to chant mindlessly, knowing she was talking but not listening to the words. **"Under Cosmos Cards, I call The Moon into existence..."** However, she did notice the bright flash of light in front of her, and the pale looking woman that made her feel like she was looking into a mirror.

"Who are you?" she whispered, awed. She lifted her hand slowly and to her delight, the woman copied her movements. They touched hands and the strange woman smiled at her.

**_"I am The Moon card. First master card under the Cosmos Cards,"_** she said softly, her tone musical. _**"And you,"**_ she pointed at Hikari, **_"are my mistress."_**

Hikari's face lit up with happiness. "I can't believe this is happening. I made my first card!" She jumped up and down, not caring if anyone heard her. "Yatta!" She grinned at Moon, who was only waiting patiently. **"Cosmos Card! Return!"** She watched as the woman transformed into a card, which in turn floated in Hikari's hand.

'_My very first card..._' Hikari thought, sighing wistfully, stars in her eyes. She placed it carefully in the book, and shut the cover slowly. '_A new chapter..._'

* * * * *

"I love you, Odin," Hikari whispered softly into a young man's ear. She stroked his dark brown hair as he led her around the crowded dance floor.

"Hn..." Hikari smacked the man on the head, and he glared at her, but a smirk graced his lips. He kissed her cheek and watched in satisfaction as she blushed. "Love you..." he whispered quietly.

"Do you promise to be with me forever?" Hikari said softly, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"As long as you love me," Odin replied, brushing a hand through her silver hair.

"So for eternity?" Hikari said teasingly, looking into his eyes. She watched, giggling, as a faint pink tint graced his cheeks. "Sorry for being so sappy, koi..."

"Not a problem, Hikari," he said, squeezing her waist. He breathed deeply, suddenly very nervous.

Hikari noticed the change in her lover, and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch as she gazed at him worriedly. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Would you bind your heart and soul to mine always?" Odin shakily asked, unlike his usual attitude.

"How do you know that they aren't already?" Hikari retorted, smiling.

"This is serious," he scowled at her.

Hikari sobered up quickly at his serious face. "You already know the answer," she said. "Of course." She grinned at him and kissed his nose.

Odin crossed his eyes for a second, shaking his head at her silliness. "Even if our souls are already bound for eternity, would you like to guarantee it?"

"By magic?" Hikari added, eyes shining at the idea before she frowned. "Everyone will notice. We are dancing in a giant ballroom after all."

"It is an energy-draining spell, but it is very powerful. I can guarantee no one will notice," he replied. **"Shield."** Hikari felt a flash of magic as an invisible shield formed around her and Odin, so that if they performed any magic, no one would see a thing. "So you really want to do this?" he asked.

Hikari simply nodded and waited for him to start whatever spell he had thought of.

Odin grasped one of her hands, still dancing. **"We ask the Higher powers to grant this request. Bind my heart and soul to hers..."**

Hikari quickly caught on when Odin paused. **"Bind my heart and soul to his..."**

**"For eternity to beyond... Through reincarnation and reincarnation, our spirits may remain entwined."**

Hikari and Odin said the next phrase together. **"As it has been, as it is, as it will be..."**

Odin leaned his head down towards Hikari's. **"Through this kiss, shall the covenant be created and sealed, never to be broken."** He pressed his lips to hers, feeling her respond. A silver-blue glow emitted from their intimate contact for a brief second, before it died down along with the shield.

Hikari and Odin sighed, leaning against each other, before Hikari asked a question that was tugging at the back of her mind. "What if I fall in love before I ever get to meet you in our next lives?"

Odin only kissed her again, before smiling softly. "Then I'll just have to win you back."

* * * * *

Usagi opened her eyes wearily, looking around before sitting up on the soft grass. She saw Clow standing in front of her, and smiled brightly at him. "Anichan!" She jumped up and nearly tackled him in a huge bear hug.

"Imouto-chan..." Clow sighed, hugging her back, smiling as he buried his head in her golden hair. Then he pulled back and stared in her eyes. "I can't believe you created your own set of cards..."

Usagi grinned innocently and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Don't even try that on me, Hikari Reed," Clow said, glaring down at her. "Do you know how dangerous that was, making your own cards when you don't even know what you're doing?!"

Usagi pouted slightly. "But I love all my cards!"

"Speaking of the Cosmos Cards, you have to find them," Clow said, crossing his arms.

"What?! What's happened to them?" Usagi demanded, panic flickering in her eyes.

"They're getting restless," he replied, sighing. "They need their mistress again." At Usagi's puzzled expression, he grew even more sober. "Usagi, your cards were designed to have a new master or mistress every time their previous owner dies. They can only go on a limited amount of time before they grow chaotic." He leaned towards her eye level. "They will escape their book to find a new master if no one comes for them."

"I- I still don't remember everything," Usagi said softly, rubbing her arms. "I can't possibly figure out where they are..." She grew sad at the prospect of never finding the cards she had made.

"As you know, my cards have a new mistress. They are no longer mine. They are Sakura Cards," Clow stated, a depressed tint in his voice. "They were fine if left alone in the Clow Book. However, if someone with great magic happens to open it, Keroberos grants them the guidance as a Cardcaptor."

"Sakura-chan..." Usagi whispered, nodding her head.

"Unlike my cards, your cards always remained as Cosmos Cards. From master to master, they have still remained yours in name," he continued.

"The masters or mistresses they came under... were they treated well?" she asked softly, meeting his eyes.

Clow smiled at her concern. "Hai. Actually, in a few of your past lives, you came across them again and became their mistress once more. Also..." He hesitated a bit. "Odin. He became their master a couple of times when he was reincarnated."

"Odin?" Usagi gasped, bringing a hand to her heart. "Do you know who he is in the present time? I didn't get a clear look at his face. Is he Mamoru?"

Clow shook his head regretfully. "I know too much, imouto-chan. I can't tell you what you want to know on that particular subject."

"But I'm in love with Mamoru," Usagi protested. "He has to be Odin!"

Clow rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it briefly. "Hikari... Usagi. I know about that spell you and Odin cast during the ball. Yes, both of you did bind your heart and soul to each other. Yes, your spirits are entwined." He lifted his hand up as she tried to argue again. "However, do you not remember what you asked him about the spell? You wondered what would happen if you fell in love before you ever got to meet him in your next lives. Back then, both of you knew the implications of the spell. You understood the words he uttered. Your spell guaranteed that you and Odin will always meet in every next life. That didn't necessarily mean you will end up together."

Usagi stepped back a little. "O-oh," she stuttered.

Clow sighed a bit. "The truth is, Usagi, you and Odin did and will always meet each other. Your spell cements that. In the past, even before both of you were known as Hikari and Odin, you fell in love. I might go as far to say both of you are soulmates. Both of you have an alarming high number of counts of ending up together. However, there were those times when either of you fell in love with other people or were already committed to someone else before you met. Every time that happened, you each felt a sort of emptiness, but brushed it off as something else. I can not reveal if you already have or will fall for him in this life."

"Anichan, you shouldn't say anymore," she replied quietly. "One really shouldn't know too much."

"Gomen nasai," he said, looking at her and feeling the sudden urge to change topics. "You know, you should also meet up with Ruby Moon and Spinel."

"Who?" Usagi asked, questions filtering through her eyes.

"The others like Keroberos and Yue," he replied with a wink. "On your spying visits, you didn't seem to notice them as you did the other two."

Usagi flushed as she looked up at him guiltily. She decided to change the subject. "Anichan, how come you weren't reincarnated?"

Clow seemed to smile even more. "I do live in your life. You just haven't met me yet, though you are acquainted with people close to me in this life. It just so happens my soul has been split in two. I live in one called Eriol and one called Fujitaka."

"Those names do sound familiar," Usagi mused aloud. "How am I supposed to find you? That's still not very specific."

"You'll know, imouto-chan. You'll know." He gave her a hug, which she returned full force. "Now it's time for you to go."

"Thank you, anichan. Thanks for everything," Usagi whispered as she began to fade.

"Your powers are just awakening, Usagi. They'll be growing every day. By the way, check your bracelet when you get back! And remember not to let destiny control you!" He exclaimed the last two sentences when she nearly faded away completely. She smiled at him just before she fully disappeared.

Clow smiled once again as he felt a pair of arms wrap around behind him in a hug. "Why hello."

"Hey anichan."

"So you escaping for a bit?"

"Just wanted to really feel you for myself."

"You should return to Usagi, Hikari. She needs her whole soul to deal with her current predicament. To remember certain things."

Hikari's spirit laughed quietly. "Yeah well, try as I may, sometimes I just don't get through to her." She hugged her older brother one last time. "Bye for real this time, anichan."

Clow watched her go for a second time. "Bye, imouto-chan."

* * * * *

Keroberos and Yue sensed a ripple in the flow of magic surrounding the girl they had formed a shield around. Both wondered why the girl seemed so familiar to them, and why Syaoran was watching over her intently. They eyed her rather suspiciously as she stirred from time to time. Then they tensed as they felt her start to awaken.

Syaoran rushed over to his sister when he saw her eyes open, keenly aware that Yue and Keroberos were suddenly on their guard. He knelt down and placed her head on his lap as she began coughing violently. He could only hold her tightly for comfort, her body jerking with pain. "Usagi, Usagi, what's wrong?" he whispered, worry etched on his face.

"I... I can't..." Usagi murmured in her trance, frowning unconsciously. "I... don't... remember..." Then, surprising Syaoran, she sat up straight, mouth wide in a silent scream. Her eyes were bloodshot and her shoulders shook. Suddenly, she tensed and shut her eyes once again. She bent forward as a blinding light surrounded her.

Syaoran had to back away from the power. "Usagi!!" he shouted.

Usagi could not hear her brother. She let only one name escape past her lips. "Odin!!" Another bright light flashed and she blinked her eyes twice. She looked around confused, and saw her family all staring at her. She could have sworn she saw another man with wings as well as a lion, but at a second glance, they were gone. '_Yue... Keroberos..._' Then she pouted innocently at her cousins. "What happened?"

* * * * *

Nanashi paused in his work as he felt tingles spreading through his body. He felt a wave of power come from the apartment, but it disappeared just as fast. He shook his head at his imagination, and continued to paint.

Little did he or anyone else know that a book was hidden within the walls. It was growing wary and impatient. It needed to placed within the warm hands of a pure-hearted person once again, or its existence would be at stake. This time, however, it knew that their creator was near. Very near. It only hoped that she would find them in time. They would soon be released to reek chaos among the world and its people. They needed her. Only when she revealed her magic would they be able to really recognize her.

Hikari Reed. Mistress of the Cosmos.


End file.
